Meelin příběh
by Christina Hall
Summary: ...


**N**eúprosné tropické slunce sálalo na bezmračné obloze, způsobujíc, že studenti, pracující a lopotící se na vykopávkách, naříkali. Kromě horkého klimatu si měli jen těžko na co stěžovat. Byli vybráni jakožto nejlepší studenti z celého světa a byla jim umožněna příležitost-která-se-neopakuje, a to oprávnění k vykopávkám na nedávno objevené hrobce v Sakkáře.

Jedna ze studentek, mladá žena s dlouhými, tupě zastřiženými černými vlasy, seděla stranou, používajíc malý štěteček, aby očistila od prachu a písku sochu boha Anubise. Kolem ní se její kolegové lopotili v horku, odhazujíce trosky ze šachty kolem vchodu do hrobky. Za tisíciletí poušť pohltila komplex pod svými neúprosnými dunami a zkultivovat stanoviště rozhodně nebyl lehký úkol. Horliví archeologové pracovali téměř celé odpoledne, netrpěliví dostat se do samotné hrobky. Byli to ti nejslibnější vycházející egyptologové ročníku 1926, kteří se sjeli z univerzit z Anglie, Ameriky, Francie, Indie, Německa, Španělska, a, samozřejmě, ze samotného Egypta.

Meela Naisová byla na všech těchto místech, když cestovala se svým otcem - obchodníkem. Naštěstí nebyla se svými rodiči, když se jejich letadlo před dvěma lety zřítilo do Sargasového moře. Vynořily se řeči o prokletí Bermudského trojúhelníku a ona byla nakloněná k tomu jim uvěřit. Vždycky byla pověrčivá.

Vzdor svým cestám se považovala z plné části za Egypťanku. Meela byla fascinovaná bohatou historií země, speciálně obdobím známým jako Stará říše. Zatímco s fyzikou a matematikou bojovala egyptologie byla jakoby její druhou přirozeností. Starověký jazyk, zapsaný v hieroglyfech, jí přicházel na jazyk s neskutečnou lehkostí. Nedokázala to vysvětlit. Jednoduše věděla, že její pravý obor je egyptologie.

Dokonce ani neúprosné vedro ji netrápilo jako ostatní. Pracovala bez naříkání, studujíc stojící sochu s úzkýma očima, a usilovně se snažila oprášit podstavec, aby mohla přečíst nápis. Našpulila plné rty v soustředění, nevšímajíc si ostatních. Socha byla popsaná modlitbou k Anubisovi, která prosila šakalího boha, aby držitele hrobky bezpečně dovedl do zásvětí. Pravděpodobně ji vzali vykradači hrobů již ve starověku, ale byla upuštěna, když zloději prchali. Bezpochyby zmizeli do noci za zvuku blížících se stráží a snažili se dostat se i s lupem do lodí a doplout na východní břeh Nilu, ale byli dostiženi a potrestáni.

Meela na okamžik zavřela oči, sledujíc scénu, která se jí přehrávala v mysli. Všechno se to zdálo tak skutečné. Někteří ji obviňovali, že má příliš bujnou představivost, ale všechno bylo tak živé, jako by ona sama v těch dobách žila. A možná že také žila. Byla otevřená mnoha věcem, a reinkarnace byla jednou z nich.

Musela se přinutit k zamezení své posedlosti po detailech a pohnout s prací. Bude ještě dost času na studování artefaktů, zpět v příjemné, klimatizované laboratoři na univerzitě. Povzdechla si a omotala sochu plátnem, označila ji cedulkou, a opatrně ji uložila do krabice s ostatními věcmi, které ten den vykopali. Nikdy necítila to samé, když se dívala na artefakty vytržené z jejich kontextu. Tady, pod žárem boha slunce Rea, s charakteristickou vůní rozpáleného písku v chřípí, se cítila být ve spojení se starými Egypťany způsobem, který nikdy nebyla schopna popsat.

"Meelo!" zavolal rozrušený mužský hlas zdola ze šachty. "Pojďte sem, rychle!"

Ostatní studenti odložili štětce a spěchali, aby viděli, co Kurátor objevil. Jestliže se dovolával jejich hvězdné překladatelky, jak ji někteří nazývali, muselo to být něco významného.

Meela vyskočila na nohy, smetla si písek z khaki kalhot a seskočila dolů do jámy, a vzdor drolícímu se písku bezpečně doskočila na obě nohy, obuté v pevných kožených botách

"Co se děje?"

Kurátor byl podivínský menší muž, zběhlý v mnoha jazycích, ať už stále používaných nebo mrtvých. Jmenoval se Faud Hafez, ale všichni mu jednoduše říkali "Kurátor." Byl buď samotným Egypťanem, nebo něčím hodně podobným, protože byl dokonale přizpůsobený sem, do pouště. Bylo na něm něco rušivého, znepokojivého, ale nikdo nedokázal říct co. Většina ho jednoduše vypustila z mysli jako malého plížila a nechala to být. Byl nadaným archeologem a v jeho červeným fezem zakryté hlavě leželo zdánlivě zdánlivě nekonečné množství historických faktů a vědomostí. Meela byla jediná ze studentů, kterou skutečně uznával.

Teď ukázal na nápis na dveřích hrobky, otáčeje se ke své nejlepší žákyni s poněkud nepovedeným úsměvem. "Co se tam píše?" zeptal se tónem někoho, kdo to již ví, ale chce potvrzení.

Bez chviličky zaváhání, začala Meela číst v plynulé staroegyptštině. Ostatní studenti k ní vyslali netečné nebo otrávené pohledy, dokud nezačala překládat do angličtiny. "Hrůzné prokletí postihne každého, kdo otevře tento hrob, věčné místo odpočinku Siamona, vrchního správce velikého faraona Džosera."

Kurátor přikývl. "Velmi dobře. Velmi dobře, vskutku. Hrob se datuje do dob první pyramidy!"

"Tak co, to to neotevřem nebo co?" zeptal se Jeffrey, student z univerzity na jihu Spojených států. Kotníky mu zbělely, jak netrpělivě svíral svůj krumpáč.

"Ty nevěříš na starověké kletby?" zeptala se Meela, a povytáhla obočí.

"Ale prd," ušklíbl se, a odpllvl si do písku, aby zdůraznil svůj postoj k věci. "Báchorky a povídačky. Jdeme dovnitř!"

Kurátor ho umlčel ledovým pohledem. "Neprobouráváme se do hrobek s krumpáči. Otevření téhle místnosti zabere celé dny opatrných vykopávek. Pro dnešek to ukončíme a začneme zítra za úsvitu, než se slunce stane příliš prudkým."

Od studentů se ozvalo zklamané reptání a nebo úlevné povzdechy, které dávaly najevo, jak unavení byli. Meela byla lhostejná, neutrální. Měla velký kus trpělivosti, když to situace vyžadovala. Zvedla své štětce a zasunula je do koženého pouzdra, broukajíc si sama pro sebe tichou melodii, což dělala často.

"Hej, Meelo," řekl Jeffrey, přitáčeje se k ní v pitomě zřejmém pokusu o flirtování. "Máš už nějaký plány na pozdějc? Já a pár kámošů si chceme někam zajít a udělat si tak trochu párty, a myslel jsem si..."

"Je mi líto," řekla, přestože jí to ve skutečnosti vůbec líto nebylo. "Mám jiné plány."

Jeffreyho přihlouplý úsměv uvolnil cestu zklamanému zamračení. "No tak, Meelo, nenech se přemlouvat, ty nikdy nikam _nejdeš_."

"Já studuji. Snad bys to mohl někdy zkusit i ty. Potom se nebudeš muset ztrapňovat s držením krumpáče tam, kde to není potřeba." Přehodila si tašku přes rameno a otočila se k autobusu, nechávajíc ho zaraženého a zardělého potupou.

Připouštěla, že by se konečně měla začít alespoň na chvíli chovat trochu společenštěji, ale nějakým způsobem se nedokázala odvázat a bezstarostně se bavit stejným způsobem jako její vrstevnící a dělat stejně hloupé a nevyzrálé vtipy jako oni. Na svůj věk si připadala vážnější a dospělejší. Nešlo ani o to, že by ji muži nepřitahovali; jen ještě nepotkala nikoho, u koho by cítila že je to ON. Byl tu mlhavý ale naléhavý předobraz ve vzdáleném zákoutí její mysli, nějaký nejasný stín toho pana Pravého, a přestože neměla ani ponětí kdo je, věděla že žádný z jejích nevyzrálých spolužáků nesplňuje požadavky. Nebylo sice nic špatného na troše zábavy (i když pubertální nápad vkrást se v noci do dívčího pokoje a celou podlahu popatlat jahodovým džemem se jí zdál více než přehnaný), samozřejmě, ale nikdy se nestarala o marnění času na panech Špatných. Bylo to téměř jako by již přesně věděla, kdo ON byl...bez toho aby znala jeho jméno nebo tvář. Ale až ho potká, pozná že je to on. Tím si byla jistá.

Meela si přitiskla dlaň na čelo. Kdykoliv se pokusila se na ten JEHO mlhavý obraz ve své mysli soustředit, začala jí třeštit hlava. Zvláštní. Svalovala vinu na nějakou poruchu vnitřního ucha, nebo na něco špatného v jejím vnímáním zvuku nebo něco takového, ale uvnitř měla znepokojivé tušení, že to bylo něco daleko důležitějšího. Bylo tu něco, nějaká vědomost, nějaká vzpomínka, nějaké vědomí, jen mimo její dosah, uhánějící pryč jako třpytka, kdykoliv se pokusila se toho chytit. Možná se už dočista zbláznila

Opřela se roztřesenou rukou o stěnu autobusu, jeho kovový povrch rozpálený v pouštním slunci. Třeštění hlavy tentokrát neustalo a k tomu se přidalo pískání v uších.

"Akum Ra...Akum Dei..."

Odkud ten hlas přicházel? Věděla, že ho nikdy předtím neslyšela, a přitom...byl tak známý a příjemný...

"Yah su hai... Yah su hai..."

Všechno zčernalo, a ona se cítila jakoby roztržená na dvě půle. Její tělo se skácelo do písku, ale její mysl, její duše, se vzdálila.. Náhle, se jí skrze mozek přehnal vír vzpomínek.

"Yahk tu hai... Yahk tu hai... Yahk tu hai..."

Bylo to jako by ji někdo zcela obrátil naruby, když celý její život sotva odtékal pryč. Konečně si na všechno vzpomínala, zaplavená a otřesená spletitostí a intenzitou toho pocitu. Jak proplouvala tou temnotou, všechno se vyjasnilo. Nikdy ve skutečnosti nezapomněla...jen nebyla schopná nebo dost silná k tomu, aby si vzpomněla.

Její jméno nebylo Meela Naisová. Ne doopravdy. Narodila se jako Anck-su-Namun ve velkých Thébách, před více než třemi tisíci lety. Byla prodána do královského harému poté, co její otec přišel o všechen majetek. Staré rány se znovu otevřely, když si vzpomněla na to jak ji faraon Seti I, nechutný nabubřelý hlupák starý tak, že by mohl klidně být jejím otcem, bil, znásilnil, zbavil všech jejích práv, sebeúcty k sobě samé, naděje... Celou ji pohltily plameny vášně, když si vzpomněla na svou pravou lásku, velekněze Imhotepa. Jejich láska si vyžádala strašlivou cenu, když jedna jediná pokažená schůzka vyústila ve vraždu faraona. Když se na scéně objevili královští Med-Jaiové, vrazila si dýku so svého vlastního těla. Vzpomínala si na všechno, ale nejvíce ze všeho si vzpomínala na Imhotepa...na jeho doteky, jeho vůni, jeho hlas--

Jeho hlas. Teď. A čte z Knihy Mrtvých.

Nyní neměla žádnou formu, žádné tělo, přesto cítila, jak je vytahována tam, kde slyšela zvuk jeho hlasu.

Bez toho aby o sobě dál přemýšlela jako o slibné studentce Meele Naisové, vynořila se z černého jezírka v beztvarém černém útvaru připomínajícím vlající plachtu, kapalná, neskutečná, vznášející se směrem ke svému tělu. Ne k tělu, které opustila v Sakkáře. K jejímu původnímu tělu. Bídné, vysušené mrtvole ležící na oltáři.

V uších jí hučelo, jak znovu nabyla svého těla, když se ponořila do té zvláštně známé schránky jako dítě schovávající se pod peřinu během bouře Nadechla se a vydechla, hlava se jí točila v šoku a z radosti pocitu návratu. Divoce se kolem sebe rozhlédla, ve snaze získat orientaci. Ležela na chladném, kamenném oltáři vedle další ženy ve svém věku, mladé a krásné, ale viditelně zděšené.

Anck-su-Namun-protože tou se teď cítila být-vzhlédla ke zvuku toho radostně známého hlasu. Oblečený k černém rouchu a krátké suknici, zlatý amulet se skaraby zářící na svalnaté hrudi, jeho hnědé oči a čistě vyholená hlava lesknoucí se ve světle ohně, shlížel k ní s tou nezaměnitelnou láskou -Imhotep. Jak? Proč?

Nechávaje odplout všechny otázky, pokusila se pohnou. Vklouznout mu do náručí a cítit to útěšné teplo jeho těla, které její duši zbaví chladu! Ale nemohla se dokonce ani posadit. Její tělo bylo vysušené a ztuhlé, neměla žádnou sílu, hlava se jí točila.

"S vaší smrtí, Anck-su-Namun ožije," řekl Imhotep té druhé ženě, zvedaje zářící obřadní dýku, "a já budu neporazitelný!"

Začínalo to dávat smysl. Ta druhá žena-která se jí rovněž zdála podivně povědomá-měla být obětována, aby obnovila její tělo. Ale počkat, chtěla říct, ona už má zcela dokonale úplné tělo, ležící opuštěné v Sakkáře! Ale nemohla dokonce ani mluvit. Z jejího vyschlého hrdla se jí vydral jenom nesrozumitelný skřek.

"Evy! Našel jsem to!" někdo zakřičel, a Imhotep se zastavil pouhé sekundy od vražení dýky do hrudníku té druhé.

"Kniha Amon-Rea," vydechl. Vykročil za vetřelcem, pokládaje obřadní nůž vedle její hlavy, když odcházel.

Anck-su-Namun si byla nezřetelně vědoma toho, že se kolem ní bojüje, protože slyšela zvuk zbraní. Otočila se, aby si pořádně prohlédla tu ženu vedle sebe. Náhle ji poznala. Sice měla tmavě hnědé vlnité vlasy a nebyla tak snědá, ale nebyly pochyby, že to byla její dřívější žákyně a budoucí nevlastní dcera (přestože věkem mohly být klidně sestry, a to jí vždy přišlo neskutečně absurdní). Pokusila se vyslovit, "Nefertiri," ale vyšel z toho jenom nejasný skřek.

Přesto se jí síla pomalu vracela, i když hlas ne. Když její milovaný chce Nefertiri-nebo jak se v tomhle životě jmenovala-mrtvou, s radostí pomůže. Nesnášela nadutou princeznu, nesnášela, že byla přinucena ji trénovat, nesnášela její slepou oddanost k jejímu smilnému otci, nesnášela ji za to, jak si mohla vydržovat milence z řad Med-Jai beze strachu ze smrti, která by přišla po odhalení, nesnášela na ní _všechno_.

Ztuhlá, Anck-su-Namun si sedla na okraj oltáře a vzala obřadní čepel do rukou. Imhotep byl zaneprázdněný jednáním s dvěma muži, kteří ho viditelně chtěli zastavit od vykonání obřadu. Kdyby se jednoduše přinutila nějakým způsobem fungovat, nemusel by být sám proti takové přesile. Jeden z vetřelvů četl vrchní nadpis na zlaté Knize Amon-Rea, a útvar mumifikovaných vojáků dorazil aby se přidali. Imhotep jim přikázal, aby zaútočili na ty ostatní. To pomohlo, ale ona se stále musela přinutit hýbat...

Konečně, stoupla si. Končetiny se jí třásly, ale byla schopná chůze. Zlatý nůž v její dlani jí poskytl důvěru v sebe samu. S nově nabytou odvahou, učinila výpad na Nefertiri. Reinkarnace princezně zajistila, bohužel, většinu její dřívější hbitosti, a vyhnula se útoku. Honička mohla začít.

Ten první muž se stále pokoušel přeložit zbytek zlaté knihy. Mumie - vojáci toho druhého stále zaměstnávali. Když Anck-su-Namun pronásledovala Nefertiri s lesknoucí se dýkou v ruce, princezna se pokoušela navázat rozhovor s tím mužem s knihou, zatímco se snažila nenechat se zabít. Zdálo se, že se snaží přeložit něco konkrétního, ale až příliš pozdě si uvědomila, co. Ten s knihou dokončil nadpis, a vojáci - mumie přestali útočit. Znovu učinila výpad na Nefertiri.

"Zničte je!" křičel Imhotep. "Přikazuji vám je zabít!" Vzhledem k tichu, ze strany vojáků nepřišla žádní odezva.

"Zničte Anck-su-Namun!" uslyšela toho muže s knihou volat ve staroegyptštině.

Imhotep zavolal její jméno aby ji varoval. Ona se otočila, pro tuto chvíli zapomněla na princeznu, a spatřila vojáky, blížící se k ní s odhodlaným úšklebkem. Co--? Ne!

Její malý nůž byl přinejmenším nedostatečný pro obranu proti dobře ozbrojeným vojákům. Nekonala se žádná bolest, ale znovu cítila, jak opouští své tělo.

"Anck-su-Namun!" naříkal Imhotep odněkud z dálky.

Temnota.

"Meelo!"

S hlubokým vzdechem otevřela oči a zjistila, že je zpět ve svém druhém, žijícím těle, ležícím v písku ve stínu autobusu. Kurátor jí ovíval ranními novinami obličej, a jeden ze studentů tápal v tašce po něčem na posilnění. "Meelo, jste v pořádku?" zeptal se.

"Co se...stalo?" zeptala se, a nečekaně se posadila.

Uklidnil jí tím, že ji vzal za ramena a podal jí kelímek studené vody. "Omdlela jste."

Zamračila se. Ona neomdlela. Její duše byla odvolána. Opravdu? Na halucinaci to bylo příliš opravdové. "Já...byla jsem někde jinde..." mumlala. "byla jsem rovněž **někým** jiným. Ne, byla jsem to já, ale ne skutečně jako já, já jsem někdo jiný, ze dřívějška...Vzpomínám si, teď..."

Ostatní si vyměnili zmatené a starostlivé pohledy. "Bereme vás do nemocnice." Kurátor ji zvedl a donesl ji do autobusu. Její vědomí se znovu zakalilo, ale tentokrát to bylo zcela normální, omdlení z vysílení.

Další věc, kterou Meela zaznamenala, bylo, že ležela na nemocniční posteli. Se zamrkáním otevřela oči, aby zjistila, že Kurátor sedí opodál. Zářivky svítily naplno a stropní větrák ochlazoval vzduch kolem ní.

"Kde to jsem?" Posadila se příliš rychle, a hlava se jí začala znovu točit.

"Zpět ve městě, v nemocnici," řekl jí. "Musíte si odpočinout."

"Ale...já si vzpomínám."

"Na co si vzpomínáte?"

"Na všechno...myslím." Svraštila obočí. Nebo ano? Co bylo tak jasné, když byla...ať už to bylo kdekoliv, v jejím starém těle...bylo teď rozmazané. Cítila, jako by potřebovala nějaké duševní brýle, aby si vyčistila obraz. "Já...bude to znít neuvěřitelně, ale musíte mi věřit. Jsem reinkarnace Egypťanky jménem Anck-su-Namun."

Kurátor zamrkal. "Možná by jste si měla znovu lehnout, Meelo..."

"Ne, ne," řekla vznětlivě. "Poslouchejte mě! Jak jinak bych mohla vědět všechno, co vím?"

"Jste vynikající studentka, Meelo. Jednoduše jste byla příliš dlouho na slunci, a--"

"Ne! Já _vím_ věci! Ne protože studuji, ale protože je prostě..._vím_! Ze dřívějška. Jmenovala jsem se Anck-su-Namun. Narodila jsem se a žila v Thébách za vlády faraona Setiho Prvního. Byla jsem jednou z jeho konkubín."

"Meelo, čas od času máme všichni nějaký ten podivný sen--"

"Tak poslouchejte!" vyštěkla.

Nikdy dříve se ke svému učiteli nechovala s takovou drzostí, a její drastická změna v jednání ho přiměla posadit se a vyslechnout ji.

"Byla jsem jedna ze Setiho konkubín. Byl to hrozný člověk. Bil mě...znásilnil mě...sebral mi svobodu i naději..." Její černé oči se zvětšily. "Ale velekněz Osiridův, Imhotep..." Její ustaraný výraz uvolnil cestu zasněnému úsměvu. "Zachránil mi život. Miloval mě. A já milovala jeho. Pak nás jednou faraon přistihl spolu, a...my ho zabili. A já jsem si tou samou dýkou vzala život. Imhotep unikl a pokusil se mě znovu oživit pomocí Knihy Mrtvých, ale něco se pokazilo..."

Kurátor smutně zavrtěl hlavou, a zdálo se, že pochybuje nad duševním zdravím své nejlepší žákyně.

"Vy mi nevěříte," řekla nešťastně.

Ticho.

"Já bych tomu také nevěřila být vámi, ale dnes...přivolal mou duši do mého starého těla."

"Kdo?"

"Imhotep."

"Přivolal vaši duši."

"Ano."

"Do vašeho starého těla."

"Ano. Bylo celé vysušené a mumifikované, ale bylo moje. _Cítila_ jsem se správně."

"Jak? Měl by být přeci mrtvý už více než tři tisíce let."

"Ale on není. Viděla jsem ho."

"Kde?"

"Nevím," řekla, blízko k slzám zklamání. "Byl někde, v nějaké temné místnosti, a četl z Knihy Mrtvých..."

"Knihy Mrtvých?"

"Přestaňte opakovat všechno, co řeknu! Ano, z Knihy Mrtvých!"

"Ta je ale jen mýtus."

"Ne! Já ji viděla."

"To co jste viděla byla jen halucinace způsobená nadměrným sluncem a horkem a nedostatkem vody. Potřebujete si trochu odpočinout, a--"

"Vy mi nevěříte."

"Meelo--"

"Vy mi nevěříte. Ale je to pravda. Přísahám! Já vím co jsem viděla! Slyšela! Cítila!" Vyhrkly jí slzy, a zavřela oči, aby jí nestékaly po tvářích. "Byla to pravda." Kdyby si jen mohla oživit vzpomínky stejně jasně jako předtím! Teď to bylo tak mlhavé!

"Odpočiňte si trochu, Meelo. Zítra vám bude lépe," řekl, a ohleduplně za sebou zavřel dveře.

Meela zabořila tvář do polštáře a rozplakala se.

* * *

Byl to již týden od té události. Meelini spolužáci se k ní chovali doslova jako k bláznovi a Kurátor ji pro jistotu ignoroval, vždy když znovu přišla s "tím nesmyslem." Stále odmítala nechat tu záležitost plavat.

Bylo jí nakázáno se ze zdravotních důvodů zdržovat mimo vykopávky-nebyla si ale jistá, zda se to týkalo jen fyzického zdraví nebo toho duševního. Nevadí. Svůj čas stejně trávila užitečněji v univerzitní knihovně, kde hltala všechno co mohla najít o období vlády Setiho Prvního. Překvapilo ji, že nenašla žádné zmínky o jeho vraždě dokud jí nedošlo, že Med-Jaiové tuto informaci pro jistotu zatajili a rozhodně se tím nechlubili na veřejnosti. Božský vládce nemohl být jen tak zabit konkubínou a veleknězem. To bylo nemyslitelné. Koneckonců, o jeho smrti nenašla vůbec nic. Ani nenašla žádnou zmínku o Anck-su-Namun nebo o Imhotepovi. Byly tu sice odkazy ke _jménu_ Imhotep, ale _tenhle_ Imhotep byl (nejenom)architekt žijící v mnohem dřívější dinastii. Nenašla ale nic o sobě nebo o tom _svém_ Imhotepovi. Jejich jména byla patrně vymazána z historických záznamů, a tím byly jejich duše odsouzeny k věčnému bloudění v temnotách podsvětí. Taková věc byla pro mysl starých Egypťanů nepředstavitelná, a nebyla žádoucí ani pro Meeliny současníky. Být navždy zcela zapomenut, bez té nejmenší zmínky o tom, že jsi vůbec kdy žil...

Meela zabouchla tlustou, nejméně tunu vážící starou zaprášenou knihu, a začala prostudovávat několik dalších kolem.

Jestliže byl její minulý život vymazán z historie, nebude tu ani žádný záznam o místě, kde je pohřbená. A ať už to bylo kdekoliv, Imhotep tam nedávno byl. To nechápala, ledaže by byl také reinkarnovaný... Ale ne, to se jí nezdálo, _necítila_ to tak, a jedna věc, kterou ji nedávné události naučily, bylo věřit svým instinktům.

Položila si hlavu dolů na stůl a povzdechla si. Zoufale potřebovala nějaké vodítko nebo něco, čeho by se mohla chytit, ale co ? Nikdy nenajde to, co potřebuje, to je její prokletí, pomyslela si rozmrzele.

Počkat chvíli...prokletí! To bylo ono!

Rychle vylezla na židli vedle kartotéky a začala zuřivě hledat. "Egypt, starověký... Umění... Pohřbené osobnosti... Kočky, a... Komplexy chrámů... Kletby!" _(Pozn. - tyhle názvy byly v angličtině v abecedním pořadí, což ovšem v češtině neplatí)_

O pár minut později, už seděla na podlaze před policí s knihami, skloněná nad zaprášenou knihou o staroegyptských kletbách.

"Co je ta nejhorší věc, kterou můžeš udělat? Zabít faraona. Takže jaká může být ta nejhorší kletba, kterou na tebe potom uvalí?" mumlala si pro sebe, bezúčelně otáčeje stránky.

Přestala, a krev jí ztuhla v žilách. Hom-Dai. Samozřejmě.

Takže Kurátor se mýlil. Imhotep nebyl mrtvý přes více než tři tisíce let. On byl **ne**mrtvý.

Plné důsledky toho ji zasáhly jako fyzický úder, a ona se s tlumeným stenem svezla na tvrdou podlahu. Její pan Pravý (alespoň si konečně byla jistá, kdo to je, a nemusela přemítat, zda ho nepotká mezi svými rozjívenými, pubertálními spolužáky) byl mumifikován zaživa, vyřízli mu jazyk, a pohřbili ho do sarkofágu plného masožravých skarabeů, a byl připraven o všechna ochranná zaklínadla a motlitby, poté byl odsouzen k věčnému bloudění jako nemrtvý, odsouzen k tomu ukrást život ostatním, aby obnovil svůj vlastní a rozpoutat pohromu celému světu. Všechny tyhle hrůzy jen proto, že se do sebe zamilovali.

No, okay, také tak trochu zavraždili faraona, že, ale podle všeho, na co si pamatovala o Setim, si to ten ten perverzní dědek zasloužil

Ale Imhotep...jak jen musel trpět!

Meelino srdce přetékalo láskou, zoufalstvím a soucitem. Přitiskla si k hrudi svazek o kletbách a jen tak tak zadržovala slzy. Nějak to zvládne. Musí. Najde cestu, jak osvobodit svého milovaného z jeho věčného trápení a zajistí, že takové neštěstí se jim už nikdy nepřihodí.

To se daleko, daleko lehčeji říkalo než dělalo, ale zapřísahala se, že nehledě na to, co to bude stát, ona a Imhotep budou znovu spolu.

* * *

Meela stála před Kurátorovým psacím stolem, oblečená ve své nejlepší halence, a snažila se, aby její žádost nevyzněla šíleně. Vzhledem k jeho výrazu, to fungovalo.

"Dejte mi jeden týden," řekla znovu. "Jen jeden týden kopání kolem Théb, abych našla něco, co vám to dokáže. Přísahám, že když nenajdu důkaz během jednoho týdne, nikdy víc se vám o tom nezmíním."

"Meelo, prosím. Chápu, že vám nebylo dobře, ale skutečně se musíte vzdát toho svého fantazírování a znovu se chopit studia. Jste příliš chytrou studentkou, na to, abyste--"

"Ne!" skočila mu do řeči. "Není to fantazírování! Když mi jednoduše dáte šanci--"

"Poslouchejte mě. Ty věci se jednoduše nikdy nestaly. Jste inteligentní mladá žena, Meelo. Přemýšlejte o tom. Skutečně věříte, že jste reinkarnace tři tisíce let staré konkubíny? Skutečně se domnívíte, že nějaký prokletý egyptský kněz po celé té době stále chodí mezi námi?"

"Ano," řekla rozhodně. "A upřímně - _vy_ skutečně věříte, že všechno na tomhle světě jde logicky vysvětlit?" Spoutala jeho pohled svýma neúnavnýma černýma očima, rty semknuté v odhodlání.

Na chvíli zaváhal, povzdechl si a vstal. "V pořádku. Zítra je pátek. Po vyučování se vy a já nalodíme na loď a sjedeme dolů do Théb. Máte celý víkend na hledání kolem. Když nenajdete žádný konkrétní důkaz vašeho fantastického příběhu, slíbíte, že již nikdy nepřijdete s tímhle nesmyslem, a vrátíte se ke studiu."

"A když to _dokážu_?" zeptala se, bradu pozvednutou ve vzdoru.

Kurátor jí věnoval hadí úsměv. "Pak toho vašeho tři tisíce let starého kněze rád poznám."

Konečně se usmála. "Já také..."

* * *

Meela stála na přídi malé lodi vezoucí ji proti proudu, na jih k Thébám. Puls se jí zrychloval s každou ujetou mílí, a v duchu pobízela loď, aby jela rychleji. Žádala o týden. Měla dva dny. Nesměla je promarnit.

Zavřela oči a soustředila se na šumění vody kolem přídě, pokoušejíc se vzpomínat. Bylo neobyčejně frustrující, po těchto chvílích, kdy jí bylo vše naprosto jasné, mít vzpomínky tak mlhavé. Věděla, že byla staroegyptskou ženou jménem Anck-su-Namun, která milovala Imhotepa a zabila Setiho, ale pod povrchovými detaily se obraz rozmazal. Kdo byli její rodiče? Měla sourozence? Co se stalo, že skončila jako faraonova konkubína?Jak dlouho plnila tuhle roli před tou osudnou nocí, která ji nenechala žádné jiné volby kromě sebevraždy?

Bylo tu více otázek než odpovědí, ale zcela jistě věděla tři věci. Zaprvé: nějaká její část stále milovala Imhotepa. Za druhé: když ho najde, instinktivně věděla, že jí pomůže znovu nabýt ztracených vzpomínek. Za třetí: její největší naděje k nálezu Imhotepa závisela na přesvědčení Kurátora, že se ještě úplně nezešílela.

Meela svěsila hlavu. A jen to pomyšlení že ještě před nedávnem bylo její jedinou starostí postoupit do dalšího ročníku a nějak se vyhýbat bujarým večírkům svých spolužáků. Rty se jí stočily do ironického úsměvu, a přinutila se uvolnit zpocené pěsti. Osud v celém tom zmatku nehrál zrovna malou roli, a pravděpodobně ji navede správným směrem. Jak se zdálo, osud měl soucit s reinkarnovanými konkubínami a proklerými kněžími.

Povzdechla si, promnula si ruce, aby v nich obnovila cit, a otočila se zpět ke své kabině, aby si vzala něco k pití.

Théby nebyly, samozřejmě, vůbec takové jak si je pamatovala. "Meela" tam nikdy předtím nebyla, ale pro Anck-su-Namun byly zcela známé. Moderní zástavba obehnala starověké stavby. Ty ruiny, které přetrvávaly, nebyly dokonce ani uspokojivě restaurovány.S přivřenýma očima se potulovala uličkami, a pokoušela se porovnávat tu trochu mlhavých vzpomínek se současností. Kurátor se vlekl za ní se skeptickým zamračeným pohledem, a táhnul s sebou obě jejich zavazadla

"Palác byl támhle," zamumlala, zírajíc do dálky.

"Palác Setiho Prvního ještě nikdo neobjevil," poučil ji Kurátor suše.

"Palác byl támhle," zopakovala rozhodně. "A tržiště by mělo být přesně..." Zabočili za roh a triumfálně ukázala prstem. "Tady!"

"To může říct kdokoliv s nosem a ušima," ušklíbl se, když se octli ve zmatené změti stánků, výrobků, řemeslníků, smlouvajících dospělých, křičících dětí a špinavých zvířat. Uskočil stranou a odtáhl své zavazadlo dál od hladového velblouda, který očividně dostal chuť na kůži.

"Ano, je tady **teď**, ale tenkrát také!" řekla nazlobeně. "Tomuhle se hodně podobalo, vskutku..." Se vzdáleným pohledem, znovu odkráčela, a on byl nucen ji následovat. "Pamatuji si na jednu budovu, nedaleko..." rozhlédla se. Cítila, jako by ji někdo sledoval. Naskočila jí husí kůže, a otočila se směrem k tomu vjemu.

Hučení v uších ji přemohlo, a než stačila zamrkat, ocitla se zpět ve starověku. Zamrkala znovu, několikrát, promnula si oči a zatřásla hlavou, ale ta vidina tam stále byla. Tržiště bylo prosté moderních zásahů: žádné elektrické dráty visící z okapů. Hudba z rozladěného rádia byla pryč, nahrazena melodií rákosové flétny někde za ní. Nebyli tu žádní velbloudi, neboť do Egypta byli dovezeni až mnohem později. Vše se zdálo _opravdovější_. Barvy byly jasnější, pachy silnější-ne nutně dobrá věc, vzhledem k nedalekému dobytku-a zvuky čistší.

Podívala se dolů na sebe a zjistila, že teď na sobě měla kraťounkou zlatě lemovanou sukénku, a s vděkem zaznamenala, že alespoň není síťovaná. Zbytek jejího těla byl pokryt složitými obrazci černé barvy a zlatými náramky. Šňůry zlatých korálků jí zacinkaly ve vlasech, když znovu zvedla hlavu, v rozpacích z toho skandálního nedostatku oblečení. Kurátora nebylo nikde vidět, a nezaznamenala ani nikoho z moderního tržiště. Jen z toho starověkého. Vskutku, mnoho z nich bylo oblečeno ve stejné minimalistické módě. Tedy se uklidnila, a náhle si uvědomila, že třebaže Meela měla sklon k daleko cudnějšímu oblékání, Anck-su-Namun se takhle zdobila téměř denně.

Pocit, že ji někdo sleduje, zesílil a její pohled přeskočil na vzdálenný konec tržiště.

Osiridův chrám. Ta její část, která byla Anck-su-Namun ho okamžitě poznala, a ta část, která byla Meelou uviděla, že počítačové i výtvarné rekonstrukce rozsypaného chrámu byly nějakým způsobem nepřesné, netřeba zmiňovat, že zcela neschopné zachytit lesk vznešenosti toho místa. Její vykulené oči se zastavily na vzletných sloupech zakončených lotosovými hlavicemi a pokrytých barevně vyvedenými hieroglyfy. Ruiny ve dvacátém století byly vždy prosté barev, protože ty se již dávno odloupaly. Ale tohle nebyly ruiny. Byl to velkolepý chrám, zářící barevností a životem, cvrkotem činnosti, dominující obloze. A tam, stojící na krátkém schodišti vedle hlavního vchodu...

"Imhotepe!" Srdce jí vyskočilo až do krku, a uháněla vpřed, aby se s ním přivítala.

Věnoval jí lehce sarkastický, ale okouzlující úsměv a vztáhl k ní ruku, lem jeho černého roucha se třepotal ve vánku. Jeho sametově hebká, bronzová pokožka se leskla ve sluneční záři, takže vypadal jako živoucí socha. Vyzařovala z něj aura moci a sebejistoty, a jeho temně hnědé oči, které dokázaly hřát i mrazit, vysílaly lásku jejím směrem.

Její bosá chodidla přeletěla přes kameny. Lehce vyběhla po schodech, aby se mu vrhla do náručí--

--a narazila do polorozbořené zdi.

"Meelo, jste v pořádku?" zeptal se Kurátor. Obě zavazadla položil na zem a pomohl jí vstát. "Co jste to proboha dělala? Byla jste jak v nějakém tranzu."

"Já... já..." Postavila se na roztřesené nohy, dezorientovaná a náhle vděčná za ohrnuté khaki kalhoty, světle modrou halenku a vysoké kožené boty. Zajela si prsty do vlasů, ale nenahmatala žádné zlaté korálky. "Já..." pokusila se znovu. Nachýlila hlavu, aby se podívala zpět ke kamenným sloupům, nyní postrádajícím jakékoliv náznaky barev. Mnoho jich bylo rozlomených, svalených do písku. A samozřejmě tu nebyla ani známka po Imhotepovi. "Byl tady," řekla, a její hlas zněl bázlivě maličký.

"Váš kněz?"

Krátce ji překvapilo přemýšlet o něj jako o "svém" knězi, ale přikývla. "Ano. Imhotep." Vysvětlovala mu svůj živý zážitek, a Kurátor trpělivě poslouchal.

Očekávala od něj, že něco řekne, aby zkritizoval její _nynější_ příčetnost, ale on pouze znovu zvedl jejich zavazadla. "Naše ubytovna je tudy."

" Naše...ubytovna?"

Odkráčel, a ona se přinutila ho následovat, a pomala se šourala ze stínů chrámu.

* * *

Meela zírala skrze tmu na nyní nebarevný strop pokoje. Ve stropě byla štěrbina, ale vzhledem k jen výjimečným dešťům ani nijak nevadila. Zdi byly tenké; mohla slyšet Kurátorovo chrápání z vedlejší místnosti. Její postel byla dost pohodlná, to musela uznat. Nebyl tu důvod, proč by nemohla usnout. Ale její mysl byla zcela vzhůru, v rozporu s jejím vysíleným tělem.

Přetočila se a zabořila obličej do polštáře. Možná by tím mohla udusit ten nepokoj ve své mysli. Ale ne, jediné co se stalo bylo, že si odřízla vlastní zásobování kyslíkem, a zatuchlý zápach polštáře způsobil, že se rozkýchala. Přetočila se zpět na záda a vydala hluboký povzdech, který měl vyjádřit odpor k celému světu, včetně sebe samé.

Neusne. To bylo zřejmé.

Rozsvítila lampičku na nočním stolku. Dala se docela dobře používat, poté co musela sehnat funkční žárovku. Když se tma rozplynula, šerednost pokoje se stala znovu zřejmou. To nepomáhalo.

Udržujíc si mysl záměrně čistou, se začala znovu oblékat. Kdyby přestala, aby sama se sebou prokonzultovala co to vlastně dělá, neudělala by to. Její unavené prsty selhaly při zapínání uzávěru náhrdelníku, a tak ho nechala na stole. Nemotorně nacpala svoji levou nohu do boty a narazila do dveří. Nebyl v nich ani pořádný zámek, takže je svou vahou jednoduše rozrazila a spadla do chodby, kde se zastavila až o stěnu. Chodba byla v tuto noční hodinu prázdná. Ulice byla rovněž jako neobydlená.

To se také zdálo tak známé... v noci se tiše vykradla z domu, a šla směrem k Osiridovu chrámu... úsměv se jí vytratil z tváře. Tentokrát tam na ni Imhotep čekat nebude.

Chrám byl opuštěný. Turisté se již dávno vrátili do svých hotelů. Dokonce i kapsáři a opilci byli bůhvíkde. Vysoké sloupy se rýsovaly proti jasné noční obloze, která byla v jejích očích náhle plná staroegyptských souhvězdí. Mimo doslech hudby z nočního klubu hýkání osla dole v ulici, všechno co slyšela byl zvuk jejích obutých nohou na kamení.

Jako náměsíčná, se stáčela mezi sloupy a prázdnými, drobícími se chodbami k Imhotepovým pokojům. Netrápila se přemýšlením, jak je možné, že znala cestu. Dveře se již dávno rozpadly, a zanechaly jen prázdný vchod. Hvězdy pomžikávaly skrze díru tam, kde měl být strop. Jenom červený sametový provaz ji zastavil od vstupu do temné místnosti. Jednoduše ho odendala, a opatrně vešla do stínů.

"Imhotepe?" zeptala se tiše, aniž by očekávala odpověď. Žádnou nedostala.

Zaplavil ji drtivý pocit opuštěnosti, and oči jí zaplavily nečekané slzy. Nechápala, jak se jí mohlo stýskat po muži, kterého v tomhle životě nikdy nepotkala, ale bylo to tak. Chyběl jí.

Ovinula si kolem sebe paže, protože jí náhle bylo chladno. Musela ho najít. Kdekoliv byl, cokoliv tomu bude muset obětovat, musela ho najít. Kvůli sobě. Kvůli němu. Hnací síla k tomu se s ním znovu shledat byla děsivě silná, naléhavá a skutečná.

Meelu zradily nohy, a sesunula se dolů na pískovcovou podlahu. "Slibuji, Imhotepe...nevím jak, ale znovu tě najdu. Přísahám ve jménu Hathor, bohyně lásky." Hlas se jí v kamenné místnosti rozléhal, čímž jen posílilo její slova. "Já tě najdu."

Únava se přes ní přehnala jako mořská vlna, a se zavřenýma očima se stočila do písku.

* * *

Další věc, kterou zaznamenala, bylo, jak ji budí velmi podrážděný průvodce, sdělující jí, aby šla někam jinam, nejlépe do pekla. Pravděpodobně si myslel, že byla opilá nebo šílená. Možná obojí. Mumlajíc omluvy, vyklopýtala ven a vydala se k ubytovně. Bylo brzy ráno, ohlášené vstávajícím sluncem, ale na tržišti se to již hemžilo. Tlačila si cestu skrze dav. Bylo podivné-a co také nebylo?--ale ne nevídané usnout ve veleknězových pokojích. Tváří jí přelétl ironický úsměv - nebylo to ostatně poprvé, i když tehdy tam neusínala sama... Dnes se cítila odhodlanější, smělejší, když své rozhodnutí vyjádřila nahlas slovy. Ona Imhotepa **najde** a přijde na způsob jak zlomit kletbu , která je oba soužila po tři tisíce let. Ale ze všeho nejdříve potřebovala snídani.

Posilněná dávkou palačinek a müsli s ovocem se vrátila do chrámu s Kurátorem v závěsu. Ten samý otravný průvodce odmítl nechat ji provést vlastní prohlídku. Jestliže nepochyboval o její střízlivosti a duševním zdraví, byl rozumně neochotný vpustit dovnitř rozcuchanou dívku nesoucí krumpáč. To ji, nicméně, nezbavilo odvahy, poněvadž zařvání typu, "Hele! Tuhle sochu poznávám!" by Kurátora stejně nijak nepřesvědčilo. Měla jiné plány. Proto tedy ten krumpáč.

"Co to děláte?" zeptal se, a zamračil se, když se stočila mimo cestu, přímo k řece.

"Tak se dívejte," řekla se lstivým úsměvem. Zatímco udržovala ticho, které by jí záviděla i Sfinga, opatrně ho vedla kolem břehu Nilu, dokud se hluk města zmenšil v pouhý bzukot. V cestě jim nestáli žádní krokodýli ani hroši, a s ničím víc než s zablácenýma botama dorazili na rozdrolenou část převislého nábřeží.

"A co je zase tohle?" zeptal se Kurátor, když mu došlo, že tohle byl cíl jejich cesty.

"Sledujte a učte se," řekla Meela a odhodila stranou svojí tašku. "A **věřte**." Začala se krumpáčem propracovávat do sesunuté půdy.

Věnoval jí jeden z těch pohledů, které vyjadřovaly pořádné pochyby o její příčetnosti. Koneckonců, v poslední době takových pohledů schytala hodně. "A **co** doufáte, že tam najdete?"

"Já nedoufám, já **vím**. Najdu tajný průchod, chodbu, která vede přímo do Setiho paláce. Byla postavena, aby mohl uniknout, kdyby se náhodou stalo něco nečekaného-ale ne že by vládce, syn samotného Rea, únikovou cestu **potřeboval**," řekla s pořádnou dávkou sarkasmu. Tvář jí potemněla, když dodala, "Imhotep a já jsme měli v plánu použít ji při našem vlastním útěku, ale nikdy jsme nedostali příležitost..."

Kurátor na několik minut tiše ustoupil, a sledoval, jak umíněně odklízela trosky z něčeho, co měl být vchod do starověkého tunelu. "Vy to opravdu myslíte vážně, že?" zeptal se konečně.

Kvůli odpovědi nenamáhala přestat kopat. "Nic jsem v žádném ze svých životů nemyslela tak vážně jako tohle."

Na chvíli ztichl, poté si povzdechl. "Dojdu si pro lopatu."

V polovině rozmachu se zarazila a uznale se na něj zazubila. "Nebudete toho litovat." Se znovunabytou silou zasadila krumpáčem kopci další tvrdou ránu.

"To ukáže čas..." řekl přes rameno.

Kurátor se znovu podíval na hodinky. Meela po něm vrhla otrávený znepokojený pohled.

"Skutečně už musíme jít," řekl.

"Ne!" Zarazila krumpáč do stěny pohybem, který se jí stal po celém dni důvěrně známý. "Už jsme skoro tam, přísahám!"

"Meelo, řekl jsem, že na to máme jeden víkend. Je neděle večer, už se šeří, a naše loď vyplouvá za jednu hodinu. Budete prostě muset přiznat porážku a--"

"Nic takového neudělám! Pár minut, a prokopu se!"

"Tenhle tunel se probořil již před tisíciletími. Nemůžete jednoduše--"

To jí nějak dodalo sílu a jediným nárazem probořila stěnu z vápence a s nadšeným výkřikem zavrávorala vpřed. "Vidíte to! Já vím to **říkala**!" Klesla na kolena a protáhla se skrz rozeklanou průrvu v úbočí kopce. "Přineste svítilnu!" nařídil její tlumený hlas.

Zmatený sám sebou, Kurátor poslechl. Bylo pro něj těžší protáhnout se vchodem, ale nakonec byl schopný se na druhé straně docela pohodlně postavit. Podržel svítilnu vysoko, zíraje s radostí na pečlivě vyzdobenou místnost, ve které se ocitli. Sochy boha Setha lemovaly chodbu, která byla podepřena zdobnými sloupy. Pod vrstvou prachu se skrývala mramorová podlaha. Ozdobené a nadčasově nádherné stěny pokrývaly hieroglyfy. Kurátor vydechl a vykoktal, "To je...pozoruhodné!"

Meela se samolibě usmála. "Víc než to. Tohle je Setiho palác. Pohřbený pod písky, uchovaný jako v časovém pouzdře. Já vám to říkala!"

"Já...já..." koktal.

"Tak _teď_ už mi věříte? Jak jinak bych mohla vědět o tomhle tajném místě? Jak jinak bych věděla kde kopat? Jak jinak bych mohla znát _všechno_?"

Kurátor se zhluboka nadechl vzduchu plného prachu, vydechl a povzdechl si. "Já...já nevím co říct! Tohle...!" Přiblížil svítilnu ke zdi a překládal hieroglyfy na ní, rty se mu tiše pohybovaly jak četl.

"Tam je napsáno, 'Palácové kuchyně tudy.' Pravděpodobně vás bude víc zajímat tohle," řekla vesele.

Opatrně přešel tam, kam ukazovala, svítilna osvětlovala znaky, které nespatřily světlo po nespočetná století.

Nahlas překládala s plynulou výslovností. "'Nechť Seth chrání Jeho Veličenstvo, vládce Horního a Dolního Egypta, faraona Setiho Prvního, nechť žije věčně!' Také tak milujete tu ironii?" Vrazila ruce do kapes khaki kalhot a počkala, než Kurátor popadne dech.

Ten na nápis zíral po několik dlouhých sekund, poté od ní i od zdi ustoupil, a díval se na ní pohledem, který hraničil se strachem. "Vy...vy jste skutečně... vy opravdu... vy jste..."

"Teď už mi věříte?"

V mihotavém světle svítilny vypadal bledě . Několikrát rychle kývl hlavou a nehybně stál s rukou opřenou o zeď.

Spokojeně se usmála. "Dobře." Pohmožděné paže byly jen malou cenou za spatření tohohle pohledu plného ohromeného pochopení celé věci. "No tak tady jen tak nestůjte. Máme práci!"

Stále převálcován náhlým vědomím, kdo skutečně byla a je, na ni jen hloupě zíral.

"Imhotep na nás čeká...někde." Vyklouzla ven na denní světlo, a on ji následoval.

Zpět v Sakkáře byli ostatní studenti a studentky překvapeni Kurátorovou dramatickou změnou v postoji. Meela se pro něj nejprve stala z hvězdné žákyně bláznivým vyvržencem a teď byla znovu zpět jako studentka číslo jedna. To nemohlo být tím, že by jí skutečně uvěřil...nebo ano? Univerzitní kolejí se šířil nespočet fám a řečí (rozšiřovaly je především Meeliny spolužačky) o tom, co přesně Meela o víkendu udělala že to tak změnilo Kurátorův názor, ale ona je ignorovala. Byly tu daleko důležitější věci k dělání než chránit si reputaci.

Oba - Kurátor i Meela - si lámali hlavu při hledání vodítek jak pokračovat v jejich pátrání po Imhotepovi. Jeden mrtvý konec za druhým je nezbavil odhodlání. Třitisícileté zamotané klubko skrývání, pověr a historie se přeci jen tak nerozmotá přes noc.

Následující týdny Meela trávila všechen svůj ušetřený čas v knihovně, kde systematicky prohledávala každý svazek na policích. Často tam zůstala přes noc a usnula na židli s hlavou podepřenou tlustou knihou. Sny ji často braly zpět do jejího minulého života jako Anck-su-Namun v podivných směsicích vzpomínek a vlastní fantazie. Imhotep byl v těch snech pravidelným návštěvníkem, a při těchto příležitostech se probouzela se zářivým úsměvem na rtech a s posíleným odhodláním.

Tak se stalo, že se Meela se jednoho večera ocitla v knihovně sama, zabraná do zažloutlých desek s dokumentem o staroegyptských pohřebních praktikách. Knihovníci vzdali pokusy o vyhození Meely z knihovny po zavírací době; protestovala příliš hlasitě. Místo toho jí nechali zůstat tak dlouho jak se jí zlíbí, pod podmínkou že zařadí zpět do polic všechny materiály poté, co bude hotová. Vzhledem k tomu, že to tam zanedlouho znala stejně dobře jako knihovníci, to pro ni byl vítaný kompromis.

Meelu bolely oči z hodin usilovného čtení, ale zatnula zuby. Soudě podle vrstvy prachu na tomhle svazku, jej nikdo nevytáhl z police po celé roky. Nevěděla proč; byl to fascinující dokument o egyptských pohřebních zvyklostech. Tato kapitola pojednávala o ztracené nekropoli Hamunaptře bez všech těch blábolů o ztraceném zlatě a podobně, jak tomu bývalo obvykle. Cítila, že se blížila k nějakému důležitému objevu, jestliže jen ona--

"Meela Naisová?" hluboký hlas přerušil její myšlenky.

Vzhlédla s nárazem, který vyvolala její upuštěná tužka. Vysoký, rozložitý muž s velkýma, bodajícíma očima se jakoby vynořil ze stínů, když vstoupil do pruhu světla, vytvořeného její malou lampičkou. Byl oblečený ve drahých látkách, které kontrastovaly s tmavě čokoládovou barvou jeho kůže. Nejvíce alarmující věc byl těžký zahnutý meč, který měl zasunutý za opaskem. Jeho ruka nebyla na rukojeti, ale nečinně se houpala podél jeho až příliš vypracovaného těla, ale bylo jisté, že by pro něj nebylo těžké ho bleskurychle použít.

Meela vstala a couvala. Slepý strach se rychle přetavil na rozzlobenou potřebu se bránit, a nějaký dříve neznámý instinkt ji přinutil zaujmout bojový postoj. Nikdy se neučila bojovým dovednostem (alespoň co si pamatovala) ale naléhavost rozmáchnout se a kopnout vetřelce do hlavy byla tak silná, a cítila tak iracionální jistotu že by to dokázala, že pojala podezření, že Anck-su-Namun v takových věcech byla zběhlá. "Kdo jste, jak jste se sem dostal, a co chcete?" zavrčela, její hlas se v prázdné knihovně hlasitě rozléhal.

"Kdo jsem a jak jsem se sem dostal není důležité," zaduněl jeho hluboký hlas. "Vy jste Meela Naisová?"

"Na to se můžete spolehnout."

"Hledáte temnou sílu ze starého Egypta?"

Její vzdorné zamračení se změnilo do znepokojeného. "Imhotep není žádná temná síla," vyštěkla.

"Ať byl kdysi čímkoliv, teď je postižen následky Hom-Dai."

"Co víte-a co se staráte-o Imhotepovi a Hom-Dai?" Při přemýšlení o podrobnostech kletby jí bodlo u srdce.

S k vzteku klidným postojem, vetřelec se samolibě usmál. "Reprezentuji skupinu s podobnými cíli jako máte vy."

"**Vy** hledáte Imhotepa?"

"My hledáme jistou osobu postiženou podobným prokletím, jednoho kdo toho na bozích žádal příliš a na ktetého byla současně uvalena kletba a udělena moc...dost velká na podrobení si nebo zničení celého světa."

Povytáhla obočí.

"Meelo Naisová, věřím že si můžeme vzájemně dosti pomoc. Vy hledáte Imhotepa. My hledáme Krále Škorpióna."

"Koho že?" řekla, a nevěřila svým uším. "Ten je jen mýtus...nebo ne?"

"A nevěřila jste, ještě nedávno, že oživlé mumie jsou jen mýtus?" zeptal se se sarkastickým úsměvem na plných rtech. "Jsou tu některé věci mezi nebem a zemí, Horatio--"

"-které sis vysnil ve své mysli," dokončila. "_Hamlet_, část první." Jestliže byl tenhle cizinec naprosto střelený, alespoň byl sečtělý. Zaujala lence méně útočný postoj. "Říkáte tedy, že legenda o Králi Škorpiónovi je pravdivá?"

"To vskutku je. A jestliže dokážeme najít Anubidův náramek roku 193?, roku Škorpióna, můžeme probudit Anubidovu armádu a podrobit si svět."

"Vypustil jste docela důležitý detail, ne?" zeptala. "Jestliže si tu legendu dobře pamatuji, tak k ovládnutí Anubidovy armády musíte nejprve zabít Krále Škorpióna."

Přikývl. "Úkol nemožný pro pouhého člověka. Ale pro někoho disponujícího silami Hom-Dai..."

Vykulila oči. "Tím myslíte...?"

V jeho temných rysech se objevil ďábelský úsměv.

Hlavou jí proplouvaly různé možnosti a na tváři se jí rovněž objevil podobný úsměv. "Myslím, že si přeci jenom můžeme být užiteční..."

"Doufal jsem, že to budete vidět takhle." Jeho úsměv odhalil řadu bílých zubů.

Natáhla ruku, a on jí potřásl s téměř bolestně silným sevřením.

"Jsem Meela Naisová,"potvrdila svojí identitu. "Dříve známá jako Anck-su-Namun."

"A já jsem Lock-Nah."

* * *

O pár týdnů později Meela vystoupila z vlaku v Káhiře, pošilhávajíc do slunce zářícího na bezmračné, blankytně modré obloze. Oblékla se trochu netradičně - místo khaki kalhot a modré halenky si na hlavu uvázala žlutomodrý šátek, oblékla se do dlouhé plátěné opnuté sukně s dlouhým rozparkem a přes rameno měla přehozenou lehkou síťovanou tašku. Její pátrání ji nevyhnutelně zavedlo sem, do stínu pyramid. Viděla je již dříve, samozřejmě, ale nikdy ji neomrzely. Strkající se dav ji brzy přinutil přestat v postávání tady, a v zasněném zírání na obrovské monumenty. Bylo to koneckonců dobře, protože její vlak měl zpoždění, a když se nedostane do muzea brzy, zavřou. V Káhiře byla spousta věcí na dělání a to jí mělo udržet zaměstnanou až do dalšího dne, ale dychtila si zde promluvit s jistými lidmi.

Akademické a archeologické kruhy byly plné domnělého objevu ztraceného města Hamunaptry. V tisku se tyto zprávy objevily velmi brzy po její mimo-tělo zkušenosti, a ona pochybovala že to byla náhoda. Byla vyslána jedna expedice k nalezení starověké nekropole, ale živí se vrátili pouze třil lidé. Jeden Američan a dva Britové o celé aféře mlčeli, a nikdy veřejně nepřiznali, že by Hamunaptru našli. Ale přesto _něco_ našli. Tašky zlatých artefaktů, s kterými se vrátili, přeci jednoduše nespadly z nebe. Prohlašovali, že je našli v malé ruině, kterou pravděpodobně pohltila písečná bouře, a kterou nikdy nebyli schopní znovu najít.

Jako hrstka jiných, Meela brala tenhle příběh dost na lehkou váhu. Ano, bylo možné běžet pouští během písečné bouře, a později nedokázat najít cestu zpět, ale... To načasování a celkový pocit z celé té aféry Meele říkal, že na tom, než se mohlo zdát. Měla silné podezření, že tu byla jistá spojitost mezi jejich příběhem a jejím vlastním bizarním zážitkem ve svém starém těle.

Pak tu byla ta věc s pohromami. Bylo to bolestně podobné následkům Hom-Dai. Sled pohrom byla část kletby, a bizarní události, které se před pár měsící staly tady v Káhiře dokonale souhlasily. Voda měnící se v krev, sprška meteorů, které rozprostřely oheň po celém městě, neočekávané zatmění, epidemie kožních chorob... skeptici tápali po logických vysvětleních, ale Meela dokonale věděla, co se stalo. Bylo to stejně tak zřejmé jako by tu byl veliký billboard s nápisem, "IMHOTEP BYL TADY," pomyslela si s úsměvem.

Pohromy přesto přestaly stejně rychle jako začaly, a Imhotepa nyní nebylo nikde vidět. Mimoto, Meela ho necítila. V jejích vidinách a snech, byla vždy schopná jeho přítomnost nějakým způsobem _vycítit_, dokonce ještě předtím než ho uviděla. Nebyl tu také žádný důvod nevěřit, že by to tak fungovalo i ve skutečnosti. Stoprocentně nebyl v Káhiře nebo okolí. Další mrtvý konec.

Vše si dala dohromady, řídila se svými instinkty, výzkumem, a vzpomínkou na svůj mimo-tělo výlet v té tajemné místnosti. A to nemohlo být nic jiného než Hamunaptra, a jestli ti tři s tím jejich zlatem nemají něco společného s Imhotepem a ztracenou nekropolí, dá francouzáka velbloudovi.

Meela směle vešla do Muzea starověku. Většina turistů právě balila svoji návštěvu, ale do zavírací doby stále zbývalo dobrých třicet minut. Procházela prohlídkami, dokud nezaslechla ty, které hledala.

"...že jsem to _konečně_ dokázala! Myslela jsem si, že tohle _nikdy_ nedám do pořádku! Tolik knih!" řekla britská žena.

"_Byl_ tady nepořádek. Doufám že se stejnym způsobem neudržuješ i dům," škádlil ji mužský hlas s americkým přízvukem.

"To jistě ano, _pane_ O'Connele!" odpověděla žena rozhořčeně. "Tohle byla jen nehoda! Může se to stát každému!"

"Jo," řekl s výsměšným odfrknutím, "každýmu kdo je nemotornej jako s--"

"Chceš abych si tě vzala nebo ne?"

"Samozřejmě!"

"Pak ti nedoporučuji dokončovat větu."

"Okay, okay!" řekl se smíchem.

Ta žena se trochu uchichtla, a následovalo nezaměnitelné "mlasknutí" polibku.

"Co jen já s tebou budu dělat?" zeptala se žena v předstíraném zoufalství.

"Pár nápadů bych měl..."

"Ricku!" plísnila ho.

Byl slyšet druhý mužský hlas, tetokrát s britským přízvukem podobným tomu ženinu. "Jestli jste si vy dva už dosytosti užili chování se jako zamilovaný hrdličky , uvítal bych tady trochu pomoci!"

Žena se rozpačitě zasmála. "Jo, jasně. Promiň, Johnathane. Musela jsem na chvíli, ehm, znepozornět."

"To se teď stává čím dál častějc..."

Meela zahnula za roh a konečně našla majitele těch hlasů. Dva muži vybalovali knihy z proutěného obalu, zatímco se jim žena netrpělivě dívala přes rameno na novou zásilku. Meela na chvíli zalapala po dechu. To byli oni. Ti tři lidé z Hamunaptry! Ta žena byla reinkarnace princezny Nefertiri, a ti druzí dva byli také zvláštně povědomí. Kdyby jen měla plný přístup ke vzpomínkám...

"Páni! Nejnovější publikace o Ramsesovi Velikém! Nevěděla jsem, že to už vydali!" Nefertiri-nebo jak se teď jmenovala-mezi těmi dvěma prostrčila paži a vytáhla jeden svazek.

"Fajn," řekl tmavovlasý muž s britským přízvukem, a vstal s rukou opřenou v bok. "Když to máš tak ráda, vybal je všechny. Já se potřebuju napít," a odkráčel.

"Johnathane, ty se vždycky potřebuješ napít," řekla žena dříve známá jako Nefertiri s povzdechem.

"Takže, kde jsme to skončili?" řekl muž se světle hnědými vlasy a modrýma očima, nakláněje se pro polibek.

Meela vykročila, aby zasáhla ještě předtím, než ti dva znovu příliš "znepozorní". "Promiňte,vy tady pracujete?" zeptala se zdvořile.

Ta druhá žena se zatvářila trochu rozpačitě, odběhla a rukou si uhladila tmavě hnědé vlnité vlasy, a šťouchla do svého společníka loktem. "Eh...ano. Já jsem Evelyn Carnahanová. Mohu vám nějak pomoci?"

"Doufám. Jsem studentka egyptologie--"

Evelyn zasvítily oči zájmem.

"-a zrovna vypracovávám studii o starověkých kulturách. Jen jsem si myslela že snad--"

"Nechte mě hádat," skočil jí do řeči Američan. "Chcete se zeptat na Hamunaptru, že jo?"

"No...ano. Mimo jiné," odpověděla Meela.

"Neexistuje."

"Ale--"

"Ne, poslouchejte. Každodenně se nás někdo přichází zeptat na Hamunaptru. A říkám vám, nenašli jsme jí. Našli jsme v poušti pár krabic, v nich nějaký to zlato, a to místo se ztratilo v písečný bouři, to je všechno. Stoprocentně jste to četla v novinách. Žádný ztracený města. Okay?"

Evelyn nějak zrudla. "Miláčku, proč se nedojdeš napít za Johnathanem?"

"Ale Evy--"

"No tak. To mi nevěříš?"

"Tak trochu," ušklíbl se.

Obrátila oči v sloup a odstrkala ho pryč. "Tak, slečno...?"

"Naisová."

"Slečno Naisová. Co můj přítel řekl je pravda. Nenašli jsme Hamunaptru."

"Ale jen tak pro nic za nic, řekněme že by jste ji přeci jen našli. Bylo by to...jižně odsud?"

"Je to jen mýtus. To opravdu nemůžu říct."

Meela potlačila úsměv. Nefertiri nikdy neuměla dost přesvědčivě lhát, kromě toho, když se snažila zakrýt svoji aféru s tím Med-Jaiem. Meela si náhle uvědomila, že ten Američan který před chvílí odešel vypadal úplně stejně jako on. Není divu, že jí byl povědomý! Snažila se skrýt zamračení. Všichni ostatní se ve svém dalším životě opět shledali se svými osudovými partnery. Proč jen byla ona a Imhotep rozděleni?

Navrátila pozornost k ženě po své levé ruce. Evelyn kolem sebe šířila auru vlídnosti kterou Meela shledávala podivně znepokojující, ale připomněla si, že se musí chovat naprosto nenápadně. "Ano, ano, chápu," řekla s milým úsměvem. "Ale povězte mi...jak si myslíte že by Hamunaptra mohla vypadat? Myslím kdyby byla skutečná."

Evelyn pokrčila rameny a začala rovnat knihy do polic. "Raději bych o tom nemluvila, jestli vám to nebude vadit."

"A co se týče těch nedávných pohrom...co si myslíte že je způsobilo?" naléhala.

Evelyn přestala v zařazování knih a zvědavě si ji prohlédla. "Znám...znám vás?"

Nefertiri zajisté neměla přístup ke svým vzpomínkám jako ona...nebo ano?

Meela pokrčila rameny. "To si nemyslím."

"Aha. A mimochodem, tyhle samozvané pohromy nic nebyly, opravdu. Jen řada podivných událostí."

Meela potlačila ušklíbnutí. Rozhodně neuměla přesvědčivě lhát. "Skutečně? Připomínají mi staroegyptskou kletbu zvanou Hom-Dai. Slyšela jste o ní někdy?"

Evelyn si upustila knihu na nohu, čímž jí nechtěně poskytla odpověď. "Já...eh...nemyslím."

Meela předstírala že jí věří. "Jen jsem si myslela, že někdo třeba našel Hamunaptru a vypustil síly náležící Hom-Dai. Je to možné?"

Evelyn se na chvíli neohrabaně zakoktala, předstíraje velké zaujetí obalem knihy ve své ruce. "Je mi líto, slečno Naisová, ale právě teď opravdu není čas na probírání podobných nesmyslů."

"Jen jednu otázku, rovněž související s mým výzkumem," řekla Meela, uvědomujíc si, že srdečnost jejího přivítání rychle vyprchala. "Slyšela jste někdy o knězi z doby Setiho Prvního, jménem Imhotep?"

Evelyniny oči hrozily vypadnutím z hlavy. "Já... Ne!"

"A co o ženě z té samé doby jménem Anck-su-Namun?"

"Je mi líto, nedokážu vám pomoci." Evelyn položila knihu zpět do police a pospíchala z místnosti.

Meela ji pozorovala při chůzi, současně pobavená její reakcí a zklamaná nedostatečností jejích odpovědí. Vyklouzla ven vedlejším vchodem a sledovala toho druhého muže, toho Brita, vracejícího se do muzea z nejbližšího baru. Stále držel hnědou láhev něčeho, co se rychle vyprazdňovalo. Když ji uviděl jak stojí u vchodu, opřenou o rám dveří se svými dlouhými štíhlými nohami viditelnými v rozparku její dlouhé plátěné sukně, s přihlouplým úsměvem se zastavil.

"Ahoj!" řekl s bolestně viditelným zájmem o její křivky.

Její schopnost posuzovat charakter byla obvykle dobrá, a v tomhle případě to nebylo jinak. Řekne jí vše co potřebuje, jen když bude hrát správně. "Ahoj," zapředla. "Johnathan Carnahan?"

Jeho hlas byl zkreslený pitím. "To je moje jméno, na to vemte jed," řekl s chechtotem který dával vědět, že v tu chvíli použil frázi a byl na to viditelně pyšný. "A, uf..." Pokusil se k ní půvabně dojít, ale malinko zavrávoral a stěží dokázal stát na nohou. "Co taková krasotinka jako vy dělá na takovym místě?"

Přestírala že jí to polichotilo "Čekala jsem na to si s vámi promluvit, samozřejmě."

Lehce se narovnal a ostražitě se na ní podíval. "Vy nejste s Omarem, že ne? Protože jsem ne- škyt nevěděl že má sestru."

Zadržela smích, a namísto toho zabalila své pobavení do balamutivého úsměvu. "Ne, ne. Já jsem Annie," řekla, zkracuje své starověké jméno do nicneříkající přezdívky. "A slyšela jsem že víte všechno o Hamunaptře a té--" přinutila se říct násilím "--příšerné mumii. Ráda bych si o tom všechno poslechla. Já prostě zbožňuji děsivé příběhy, jen musím mít někoho jako jste vy, s kým se budu cítit bezpečně..." Lehce k němu přistoupila a přitáhla si ho za kravatu. "Mohli by jsme si najít nějaké hezké místo a _v soukromí_ si popovídat?"

Johnathan sebou téměř seknul. "No, když na to jdete takhle!"

Zanedlouho už seděli u stolu ve venkovní kavárně dole v ulici. Meela jeho směrem házela ty nejsvůdnější pohledy, a mezi jejím flirtováním a Johnathanovou vodkou se brzy vyrojila většina informancí.

"A, jo, našli jsme Hamu-- Harpun-- Hambun-- Hamaptru--"

"Hamunaptru?" doplnila.

"Jo, jo, to je vono. Pěkně krvavý jméno pro ztracený škyt město."

"A co jste tam našli?" naváděla ho.

"No, nic moc, teda nejdřív. Pak jsme tak trochu kopali na vlastní pěst, ne, když jsme našli ten -- **bims**!" Udeřil pěstí do stolu, aby si vzpomněl na poslední slovo, čímž polekal několik nedaleko sedících zákazníků. "Ten zatracenej sarg-- sark-- sark- škyt-eh.."

"Sarkofág?"

"Jo! Sarkogga-- Jo, to bylo ono. Ta věc se propadla skrze strop, přímo na nás!"

"Můj bože!" řekla, hledíc na něj vykulenýma očima.

"No, moje sestra, Evy, měla takovej ten klíč nebo něco na ten způsob, kterej použila aby to otevřela, a co jsme škyt nenašli vevnitř - mumii!"

"Ne!" Bylo třeba všechny Meeliny trpělivosti k tomu aby zůstala příjemná a neuškrtila tohohle opilého Angličana poté, co by z něj vymlátila pravdu.

"Jo! Fakt velkou slizkou mumii!"

Citlivě nakrčila nos a bodlo ji u srdce.

"Jo a ta nejviv- nejdivnější věc. Tyhle chlápci jsou obvykle celý zaprášený a vysušený, víte, ale tenhle týpek se pořád rozflákal...eh, rozkládal, víte."

"Ano, ano." Nějakým způsobem se přinutila udržovat si na tváři úsměv navzdory zármutku ¨který ji spaloval zevnitř. _Imhotepe..._

"Tak pozdějc Evy četla z tý černý knihy co našli ostatní--"

"Z černé knihy? Z jaké černé knihy?"

"Hmm? No, z tý knihy. Z Knihy Mrtvejch, jo, tak jí říkali."

Meela přikývla, a popravdě řečeno si přála aby si bývala dělala poznámky. "A co se stalo dál?"

"No, abysme ten dlouhej příběh zkrátili--" Otřel se jí o chodidlo chodidlem vlastním, a ona se pokusila vykouzlit laškovný úsměv namísto toho aby ho kopla do holeně. "Další věc co jsme viděli, byly ty kobylky a ty sf-skarabeové, jo ty brouci, no tak ty byli všude." Zhluboka se napil ze své láhve a poškrábal se za uchem. "Hnusný malý potvory!"

"A co ta mumie?"

Důvěrně se k ní nakloni, a ji zaplavil jeho vodkou páchnoucí dech. "Ten chlápek normálně ožil!" ohlásil, co mělo být podle něj řečeno šeptem. "Za bílýho dne nás vystrašil všechny, co vám budu vykládat! A pak ukrad oči a jazyk jednomu Američanovi!"

"Jak strašné!"

"No, tak jsme se dostali z toho pekla tam, a jak to si asi umíte představit! A když jsme se kok- konečně dostali zpátky do Káhiry, mysleli jsme že jsme škyt v bezpečí, ne? Ale ten ničema šel za náma, a začal trhat na kusy zbytek těch Američanů! A aby věci ještě zhoršil, společně s nim přišly další pohroby..eh, pohromy. Přísahám, bylo to jak vystřižený z Bible! A ten náš přítelíček, Imhotep--"

Meele se rozbušilo srdce. "Imhotep?"

"Tak se jmenoval. Imhotep. Ještě vytáh život z pár lidiček, a začal obnovovat svoje tělo!"

Dychtivě se naklonila. "Jak vypadal?"

"Bez vlasů. Taky pěkně silnej, to jo."

"Byl...hezký?" nemohla si pomoci od otázky.

"Ne tak hezkej jako já, to vás ujišťuju," řekl s drzým úsměvem.

Meela - pro Jonathana "Annie" - musela zapojit všechno své sebeovládání aby neobrátila oči v sloup.

"A normálně, ten zatracenej bastard unes mojí sestru! Vypadalo to že jí potřeboval aby oživil tu svojí holku."

Meela se posadila zpět na židli z důvodu pokřivené páteře. "Cože?"

"Jo. Měla takový bláznivý jméno... Anakšu-- Anacknack--"

"Anck-su-Namun," řekla, ztráceje trpělivost s jeho opilou pamětí.

"Wow! Jo, to bylo ono. Jak jste to věděla?"

"Studuji egyptologii," vysvětlila rychle.

"Aha. Tak jo, tenhle týpek jí oživit než by ovládnul svět nebo co, a aby to moh udělat, musel zabít mojí sestru! No, a to já nemoh dopustit!" Johnathan vyzunkl poslední lok vodky a naklonil láhev, aby z ní dostal posledních pár kapek. "Já a skupinka kámošů jsme se vrátili přímo do Hammer-- Hammock--"

"Hamunaptry."

"Jo, tam. Vrazili jsme tam s pistolema a zabránili jsme Evy!"

Meela zmateně zamrkala a přemýšlela, v čem by měli Evelyn zabránit, a až pak jí došlo, co tím myslel. "Vy jste jí zachránili? Jak?"

"Našel jsem tu velkou zlatou knihu která byla něco jako protiklad k tý černý, ze dřívějška. Byla v ní taková ta formule, která vzala tý mumii síly."

Meele se zúžily oči, když si domyslela zbytek.

"No a když byl ten týpek smrtelnej, a všechno co bylo dál potřeba byl meč. A violá! Mrtvá mumie! No, mrtvá podruhý, chápete. Ne nemrtvá. Znova-mrtvá?" Upřeně zíral na prázdnou láhev od vodky, jako by se měla sama od sebe znovu naplnit.

Meela se zamračila, velice rozrušená když slyšela o porážce svého milovaného. Jestliže byl mrtvý...co teď? Sotva se odvážila přemýšlet. Ale byl tu daleko důležitější detail k vysvětlení. "Takže se mu nepodařilo vzkřísit svoji přítelkyni?"

"Ale jo, podařilo. Tuhle část jsem už trochu pozapomněl. Ale použil jsem tu zlatou knihu abych přivolal nějaký ty mumie-vojáky, a ty jí rozřezali na kusy."

Uhnula pohledem, trochu se chvěla. "A...vaše sestra?"

"No dyť řikám, že jsem jí zachránil."

"Ale říkal jste, že ji Imhotep potřeboval k oživení své přítelkyně."

"Potřeboval jí aby tý svojí holce dal nový tělo. To starý bylo...no, starý! A celý takový mumifikovaný, víte."

"Aha."

"Ale k tomu se nedostal. Proto jí ty vojáci zabili tak lehce. Nebo znova-zabili. Víte co myslim." Zachmuřeně zatřásl prázdnou lahví, a očividně si přál aby se znovu naplnila.

Meela si položila dlaň na ústa a sklopila oči, příliš zdrcena tím příběhem.

"Jste v pohodě? Nepotřebujete se napít?"

Na obě otázky chtěla odpovědět ano, ale zmohla se jen na přikývnutí.

"Hned jsem zpátky," omlouval se.

"Raději bych měla jít," řekla, a pokoušela se postavit na roztřesené nohy.

"Nechcete si ještě někam...zajít po vyslechnutí tak děsivýho příběhu?" řekl s pokusem o okouzlující úsměv, což vyznělo víc než uboze.

"Um...nemyslím." Obrátila se k odchodu. "Ještě jedna věc..."

Nedočkavě vzhlédl s rozostřenýma očima. "Jo?"

"Co se stalo s těmi knihami?"

"S tou černou a zlatou? Byly pohřbený když se město zřítilo."

"Město se zřítilo?"

"Jo," povzdechl si. "Celý se probořilo, dolů pod písky. Stačili jsme vzít jen pár tašek zlata a artefaktů než to všechno zmizelo. Fakt hukot, povim vám."

"Takže obě knihy i Imhotepovo tělo byly pohřbeny když se Hamunaptra zřítila do písků?" shrnula to.

"Jo, jo, přesně tak. Jste si jistá že se nechcete napít?Taková hezká procházka kolem řeky..."

Už už se chystala vyjádřit nahlas své pochyby o jeho schopnosti chodit, ale místo toho pouze zakroutila hlavou a začala couvat. "Ne. Ale díky za velmi...zajímavý příběh, pane Carnahane."

"Neni zač, slečinko."

Meelino srdce zrychleně bilo vzrušením a zoufalstvím a ona pospíchala od svého zdroje. Podrobnosti které zjistila byly k nezaplacení, ale situace se náhle ještě více zkomplikovala. Současně ale pocítila takovou lehkost a radost ze života, když se o svém milovaném něco dozvěděla. Takovou radost, že se jí téměř chtělo bezprostředně tančit radostí, což nikdy předtím nedokázala. Nahlas se rozesmála, sepjala ruce na prsou a úlevně si povzdechla. _Ach, Imhotepe..._

Lock-Nahovi muži prohledali poušť kolem Káhiry v pátrání po nějaké stopě po Hamunaptře, ale bez valného úspěchu. Neústupní potomci faraonových strážců, Med-Jaiové, jim ztěžovali jejich pátrání jak jen to bylo možné. Kurátorův vysokoškolský přístup jejich výzkum poměrně usnadňoval. O Hamunaptře kolovalo mnoho mýtů, ale nic věrohodného. Pokusy o posbírání dalších informací od přeživších z poslední expedice rovněž selhaly. K ještě větší Meelině žárlivosti, Evelyn si vzala svého milence ze svého minulého života, Akhenatona, nyní známého jako Rick O'Connel. Odstěhovali se do Londýna společně s jejím lehkomyslným bratrem, Johnathanem, a jejich sledování se tím ohromně zkomplikovalo.

Jediné malé vítězství přišlo, když na vykopávkách v ruinách Setiho chrámu objevila starověký náhrdelník a poznala, že kdysi patřil Anck-su-Namun. Kurátor upustil od své počáteční skepse a naprosto jí věřil. S radostí si najala klenotníka, aby jí vyrobil kopii toho zlatého náhrdelníku, protože byl dopraven do muzea. Moderní kopie byla hmatatelným poutem s jejím předchozím životem a nosila jej téměř každý den, bez ohledu na to, zda jí šel k oblečení či ne. Přestože nádherný, byl ten náhrdelník jen dalším mrtvým koncem v jejich pátrání po Imhotepovi.

Týdny přešly v měsíce; měsíce v roky. Rok Škorpióna se rychle blížil, a když do té doby Imhotepa nenajde, ztratí pomoc Lock-Naha a ostatních pátrajících po Králi Škorpiónovi.

Meela ztratila odvahu, ale ne naději. Osud, Hathor, štěstí...jedno z nich ji dovede k její pravé lásce, ať už dříve či později. Klíč byl objevení Hamunaptry.

Konečně, na počátku roku 1935, se Meela rozhodla skoncovat s neúspěchy ostatních a vzít věci do svých rukou. Koupila pár nejlépe vycvičených velbloudů jaké mohla sehnat, shromáždila dostatek zásob, a přesvědčila Lock-Naha aby s ní šel jako pomocník a ochránce. Bylo těžké nebrat tuhle výpravu jako poslední naději, ale snažila se zachovat optimismus, když se s Lock-Nahem dostali z Káhiry. Vyjeli do pouště v náhodném směru a konverzaci omezili na holé minimum. Potřebovala se soustředit.

Od poslední známky civilizace uplynulo již několik hodin. Na horizotu tančily záchvěvy tepla, dávající zdání vody uprostřed nekonečného oceánu písku. Meela zavřela oči a přísahala s velbloudovým monotóním krokem, pokoušeje se vytěsnit z mysli všechny rušivé elementy.

_Pomoz mi najít mou pravou lásku, Hathor...Pomoz mi tě najít, Imhotepe... kde jsi, má lásko?_

Horko a prašná vůně pouště ji pronikaly do nosu. Rovníkové slunce hřálo její tělo skrze černé oblečení. Bylo to sice deset minut od jejich posledního napití se z láhve, ale v ústech již měla sucho. Žár pouště... Žár vášně? Imhotep?

Velbloudovo pohupování ji uspalo, jako houpání lodi. Ospalost... Připomínající usínání v Imhotepově náručí?

Musela tu být spojitost. Něco co jí velice chybělo. Nějaká stopa. Něco!

Zavřela oči pevněji a snažila se si v mysli vybavit jeho podobu. Ostatní vzpomínky z jejího předchozího života byly mlhavé, ale její mentální obraz Imhotepa byl neustále mučivě jasný.

Medailon se skaraby zářící na jeho hrudi. Zlatě lemované roucho zahalující jeho pevné tělo. Aura autority, sebeovládání a sebejistoty. Jeho rty stáčející se do úsměvu. Vzácný smích vycházející z hlubin jeho hrudi. Tělo hebké, vyholené, potřené olejem, lesknoucí se ve světle lamp. Svaly ne přehnané, ale pevné. Jeho hlas u jejího ucha, šeptající sliby společného života, který jim nebyl dopřán. Jeho ruce putující po jejím těle v té správné rychlosti, na těch správných místech, rozněcující plameny vášně, které nechaly shořet zkorumpované řízení vnějšího světa, byť jen na chvíli. Jeho hluboké hnědé oči hledící do nitra její duše. Jeho silné paže objímající ji, svírající ji pevně a bezpečně, když vzlykala nad tou neskutečnou hrůzou z otroctví u krutého faraona. Jeho ruce omývající její zranění, něžné k jejím podlitinám, mírnící újmy na těle i na duši. Jeho srdce bijící ve stejném rytmu s jejím, objímající a současně přijímající její objetí. Ochraňující, utěšující, milující, naslouchající...

"Jihovýchod."

"Cože?" řekl Lock-Nah.

"Imhotep. Hamunaptra. Jihovýchodně odsud." Meeliny oči byly stále zavřené, a sotva poznávala svůj hlas. Něměla ani ponětí jak to ví, ale něco ji táhlo tím směrem, a nehodlala o tom pochybovat.

Lock-Nah pokrčil rameny a pobídl svého velblouda jihovýchodním směrem. Meelin velbloud ho automaticky následoval.

Proudila v ní obnovená naděje. _Prosím..._

Po pár hodinách Lock-Nah vzdal pokusy o zjištění jak věděla kam měli jít. Nechtěla nebo nemohla to vysvětlit, a ponořila se do svých myšlenek. Oči neměla víc než napůl otevřené. Stěží se odvažovala dýchat ze strachu že tím přeruší ten pocit který ji vedl.

"_Anck-su-Namun._"

Konečně naplno otevřela oči. "Říkal jsi něco?" zeptala se Lock-Naha.

"Ne." zakroutil hlavou.

Rozhlédla se po ztichlé poušti a očima prohledala srázy. Nikdo tam nebyl. Nebyl to jen vítr?

"_Anck-su-Namun._"

Tohle nebyl vítr, přestože to tak znělo. Byl to hlas který, jak se zdálo, slyšela jen ona.

Pocit být sledována se přes ni přehnal znovu, a otočila se v sedle aby se podívala tím směrem. Tam, vyčnívající z duny, byl kamenný sloup pokrytý hieroglyfy. "Hele! Hele, hele, hele!" křičela, a rozrušením téměř spadla z velblouda.

"Co? Kde?" otočil se Lock-Nah aby se podíval.

"Tam, v písku! Sloup! To je ono!"

"Hamunaptra?"

"Ano!" Seskočila ze svého velblouda a začala z kamene odhrnovat písek, roztřeseným prstem obkreslujíc hieroglyfy, přičemž si ulomila nehet. "Au! Sakra!" zaklela, "To je ono! Hamunaptra!" Téměř ten kamenný sloup objala. "Konečně! A **on** je tady! Cítím to!" Přitiskla tvář k vyhřátému kameni a vdechovala vůni písku.

"_Anck-su-Namun._"

Byl to ten nejslabší psychický šepot, jako šumění větru ve větvích palem, ale ona neměla pochyby o jeho významu. Ten polointeligentní ochlasta měl pravdu. Imhotep tu nějakým způsobem byl. Její duše ho poznala.

Vstala a založila ruce v bok, se širokým zářivým úsměvem. "Lock-Nahu?"

"Jo?" řekl..

"Máme tu na práci nějaké to kopání."

Po letech zklamání a selhávání se vše nečekaně rychle dalo do pohybu. Rok škorpióna byl tady. Všichni--ne, **ona**-- musela najít Hamunaptru, kde bezpochyby ležel Imhotep. Stranou od hledání jeho těla, bylo teď podstatné najít ty dvě knihy. Jednu černou, jednu zlatou, obě s nepředstavitelnými schopnostmi. Černá Kniha Mrtvých Imhotepa oživí. Zlatou Knihu Amon-Rea bylo rovněž důležité najít, poněvadž by mu mohla udělat pravý opak.

Kurátor se postaral o většinu otravných podrobností jako obstarání povolení k expedici a pronájem lokalit k vykopávkám. Lock-Nah zajistil ochranu útvarem ozbrojených, červeně oblečených mužů. Najatí domorodí kopáči se jich báli, a k Meele cítili bázeň a úctu. Proslýchalo se mezi nimi, že ovládá jakési temné síly, jak se jednoduše dozvěděla potulováním se po stanovišti, kde hodlali kopat dál. Bez použití nejrůznějších sonarů či přístrojů přesně určila, kde leží hlavní vchod do města i jiné mezníky. Stále měla jen neurčitý pocit ohledně toho, kde Imhotep odpočíval, i když...jestliže se u člověka stiženém silami Hom-Dai dalo mluvit o _odpočinku_.

Dělnící dřeli na vykopávkách dlouho do noci za svitu lamp a silných reflektorů. Meela si ustavičně udržovala přehled o jejich postupu, doufaje že najde nějakou stopu po místě, kde byl její milovaný. Odcházela jen když světla zhasla a dělnící se doplahočili do svých stanů. Jedné noci ji Kurátor donutil dát si přestávku a přidali se k Lock-Nahovi sedícímu u ohniště.

Ohromný bojovník vzhlédl, když se blížili. "Už jsme blízko?" zeptal se netrpělivě.

Meeliny koutky úst klesly zklamáním. "Nevím. Myslím." Posadila se vedle něj do tureckého sedu a zavřela oči aby do sebe nasála teplo ohně, a uvítala pomoc od nočního chladu. Cizinci shledávali podivným, že tak neustále horké místo jako poušť se v noci stává tak chladným.

Kurátor se usadil na polštář vedle ní a klacíkem prohrábl oheň. "Tenhle rok zbývá ještě spousta času."

"A ten náramek?" naléhal Lock-Nah.

"Vysledovali jsme, že je v jistém chrámu v Thébách. Teď ho musíme jen získat."

"Jen malý, nepodstatný detail, že?," řekl Lock-Nah s ironickým úšklebkem.

Jestli na světě existovalo místo, kde by Meela právě teď chtěla být, kromě Hamunaptry s Imhotepem, byly to Théby. "Měla bych pro to dojet. Vzpomínám si na chrám, kde je schránka s tím náramkem. Malá rádoby dokonalá princeznička Nefertiri by ho mohla dostat, ale není na to dost silná. Jsem si jistá, že tam ten náramek stále je."

Kurátor zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne. Potřebujeme vás tady. Nesmíme dovolit, aby jste znepozorněla. Již jsem vyslal skupinu...džentlmenů...aby to zařídili."

Povytáhla obočí, obávajíc se jeho pochybných známostí. Pravděpodobně to mohli "zařídit," a měl pravdu. Její místo bylo zde, na vykopávkách. Byla sice Meela i Anck-su-Namun, ale nemohla být na dvou místech současně. "Výborně," řekla nakonec.

"A už jsme se dohodli na podrobnostech až bude po všem?" zeptal se Lock-Nah vážně.

"Ano," řekla Meela s netrpělivým pohledem. Vše to měli písemně, ale znala to dostatečně dobře aby mohla citovat, "Až převezmeme velení nad Anubidovou armádou a ovládneme svět, Imhotep bude vládce Země, já budu jeho královna, a navrátíme Egyptu jeho někdejší slávu. Postup Anubidova vojska necháme na tobě, Lock-Nahu, abys jim mohl nařídit co budeš považovat za vhodné..." s mírným znepokojením v jeho obsidiánových očích zahlédla krvežíznivost. "A vy, můj milý Hafezi, budete mít k dispozici každou školu, muzeum a univerzitu na světě." Kurátor se zasněným úsměvem zavřel oči, představuje si ty možnosti. "Více než uspokojivá dohoda, ne?"

Lock-Nah přikývla, a Kurátor si promnul ruce v trapně teatrálním výrazu očekávání.

Vstala a smetla si písek ze svých oblíbených, i když již značně obnošených, khaki kalhot. "Jestli mě omluvíte, pánové, musím trochu zařvat na dělníky. Zdá se, že si _někdo_ myslel že je čas na přestávku," zavrčela.

Noc značně pokročila, než konečně dovolila dělníkům skončit. Kdyby bylo po jejím, pracovali by přes noc a nejteplejší část dne, ale vždyť to byli také jen lidé.

Meela ve stanu padla tváří dolů na svůj spacák, blízko k slzám zklamání. On byl tak blízko! Ale **kde**?

Znovu ji ovládla nespavost, a raději než promarnit další hodinu bezvýsledným převalováním se ze strany na stranu vstala, obula si kožené boty, a snad už pomilionté se potulovala stanovištěm.

"_Anck-su-Namun..._" znělo to jako vítr, ale vítr to rozhodně nebyl. Nebo ano? Byla vyčerpaná, a přemýšlela, zda už z toho všeho pomalu nezačíná bláznit...

Zastavila se. "Imhotepe?" zašeptala. "Jsi to ty? Kde jsi, lásko?"

"_Anck-su-Namun..._"

"Imhotepe? Prosím, pomoz mi tě najít,". Klekla si na jedno koleno a položila dlaně na chladnoucí písek. Zavřela oči, a hluboce se nadechla aby si pročistila mysl. Znovu si dala v mysli dohromady jeho obraz, vykreslujíc si detaily postupně po křivce jeho uší, nosu, rtů, brady--

"_Anck-su-Namun..._" hlas byl tentokrát hlasitější, naléhavější.

"Imhotepe," zamumlala v odpověď.

Znovu jí ten záhadný hlas zopakoval její staré jméno a doplazila se pískem několik metrů směrem, odkud se zdál vycházet. Zopakovala to pokaždé když to znovu uslyšela, dokud se neocitla na místě, odkud se zdálo, že se ten hlas proudil.

"_Anck-su-Namun..._" Tentokrát zněl ten hlas lehčeji, potvrzující její umístění.

"Jsem tady, Imhotepe," řekla něžně, a dotkla se čelem písku. "Vydrž, můj milovaný. Jsem tady, teď."

Písek pod ní se zvedl, a nejdříve si myslela, že to bylo zemětřesení před vypuknutím písečné bouře. Ale ne, bylo to na jednom místě, jen pod jejím tělem. Když se posadila v užaslé tichosti, pomalu se zvedl silný sloupec písku a-ač se to zdálo nemožné-**objal** ji.

"_Anck-su-Namun..._" Hlas teď slábl, ne s dálkou, ale jako by mluvčí ztrácel sílu, usínal. Písek se svezl zpět do své přirozené polohy, teď obyčejný a bez života.

Smutně se usmála. "Brzy, má lásko," zašeptala. "Slibuji že tě osvobodím, ať to stojí co to stojí. Miluji tě." Aniž by si nějak uvědomovala absurditu toho všeho, sklonila obličej a vtiskla písku polibek. "Brzy, Imhotepe."

S první známkou svítání, Meela poslala pracovníky kopat v místě, kam ji Imhotep dovedl. S východem slunce dalšího dne odkryli obě knihy, černou Knihu Mrtvých i zlatou Knihu Amon-Rea, a zdálo se jen otázkou času než se setkají se svým konečným cílem. Meela se cítila jako dítě o Vánocích, nedočkavé až konečně otevře tu velkou krabici pod vánočním stromkem. Tak blízko. Brzy. Jeho moc vyslala zvláštně chvějivý pocit, jako by ji po páteři sjížděl blesk, a stejné elektrizující chvění ji mrazilo na zádech, tváři a krku.

Lock-Nahem šli kolem řady stanů směrem pryč od srdce vykopávek. Kurátor jí doporučil přestat potloukat se kolem, jelikož její neustálé otravování-použil daleko taktnější výraz-dělníky znepokojovalo a znervózňovalo. Kolem kolující temné řeči o nadpřirozených úmluvách a kletbách byly jistě víc než dost znervózňující, a znepokojení dělníci nebyli dobrá věc.

Přistoupila na kompromis, že na chvíli zůstane stranou, aby místo toho prostudovala obě knihy. Lock-Nah jí je pomohl vybalit z jejich proutěného obalu. "Kniha Mrtvých," řekl, pokládaje tu nepřirozeně těžkou věc na stůl zavalený nepořádkem v podobě map a papírů, "dává život."

Zvedla zlatou dvojnici té černé a sfoukla z ní prach. "A kniha života," řekla, vyvarujíc se ironie, "život zase bere." Položila ji vedle té druhé a potlačila nutkání již teď z té druhé číst.

"To je přece moje práce," zažertoval Lock-Nah pochmurně, a ona si dovolila pobavený úsměv.

Elektrizující mrazení na její páteři zesílilo. "Přihořívá..."

O pár chvil později, se objevilo malé zamětřesení, které otřáslo táborem. Meela dobře věděla, čeho je to znamení. Z hlavního zákopu vycházely výkřiky hrůzy, doprovázené odporným, škrábavým zvukem. Meela z dálky klidně sledovala jak někteří z Lock-Nahových mužů přinesli plamenomety. Dokonce i kdyby sloupce ohně selhaly v ovládnutí lidožravého hmyzu, o svou vlastní bezpečnost se nebála; skarabeové přeci poslouchali Imhotepa.

Příšerný objev vedle chvění v jejím těle ji dovedl k jedinému možnému závěru, a široce se usmála. "Teď vážně přihořívá..."

Skutečně přihořívalo, takže když přecházela kolem, přišla právě včas na--

"Našli jsme ho!"

Ano.

Skarabey už měli pod kontrolou, a všichni běželi ke zdroji toho hluku. Jeřáb spouštěl na písek podivně tvarovaný kámen. Meela se na moment zastavila, a Lock-Nah se hnal dál bez ní. Ten pohled jí způsobil závrať a třeštění hlavy, ale teď nehodlala omdlít. Na tuhle chvíli čekala příliš dlouho. Odstrčila skupinku rozrušených dělníků a přispěchala na scénu právě když Kurátor oznamoval, "Imhotep! Je to on, Imhotep!"

"Teď musíme vyzvednout ty, kdo mu sloužili," řekl Lock-Nah.

Dokráčela ke kameni. Byl zvláštně průhledný, ale přestože nemohla vidět postavu uvnitř jasně, její srdce ho poznalo. Přehnal se přes ní starověký instinkt, a jednou rukou nad kemenem udělala klouzavé gesto, stejně jako se navzájem vítali před nespočetnými časy ve vzdálené minulosti. _Konečně, má lásko,_ zajásala tiše.

Za ní byl nějaký rozruch, který přerušil kouzlo té chvíle. Otočila se aby spatřila příchod tří Hafezových "džentlmenů": ošuntělých, nemytých žoldáků.

"Dejte mi to," řekl Kurátor, a bylo jasné že oni vědělo co "to" je.

Nejmenší z těch tří, Red, se trochu ušklíbl. "Příležitost nás minula."

Kurátor se zamračil. "Ten náramek potřebujeme."

"Potřebujeme ho, než se otevře," zavrčel Lock-Nah. Vytasil svou zbraň na ty tři , a ti mu to okamžitě oplatili.

"Tak dost!" řekla Meela znechuceně, a všichni své pistole sklonili, jako potrestané děti. Procpala se k nim, aby promluvila ke Kurátorovi. "Můj milý Hafezi, říkala jsem vám, že to vyřídím."

"Nechtěl jsem aby se do toho zapletla..._vaše minulost_," řekl diskrétně.

"Nebojte se," vložil se do toho Red. "My víme kde je. Vyřídíme to."

"Ne," řekl Kurátor okamžitě. "My to vyřídíme. Pro vás mám teď jiný úkol."

_Samozřejmě_, pomyslela si Meela. _Ta skříňka._ Památka daleko důležitější, důležitější než si vůbec dovedla představit. S Hafezem o tom diskutovala již předtím.

"Kde je ten náramek?" zeptala se netrpělivě.

"Na cestě do starýho dobrýho Londýna."

Kurátor se nadechl jako by se připravoval na dlouhou cestu tam a zpět. "Pak tedy musíme do Londýna," řekl rozhodně. Protlačil si cestu zástupem dělníků s Meelou a Lock-Nahem za sebou. Nesměli ztrácet čas.

"_Oni_ to mají?" skučela Meela. "Proč jste neřekl mně?"

Kurátor se pod jejím kousavým pohledem zmlkl. A to už byli v autě na cestě na Mezinárodní letiště Káhira, aby vyřídili letenky. "Tito, eh, pánové mi již dříve dobře posloužili."

"V jste poslal trio odporných neschopných vykradačů hrobů, aby ukradli něco přímo pod nosem Nefertiri a toho jejího chlapečka na hraní? Co jste si myslel? Víte co Imhotepovi udělali naposled! To jste si skutečně myslel, že je tihle tři blbci přelstí?"

"Myslel jsem--"

"Vy jste myslel. A tomu já stěží věřím." odsekla. "Oni nejsou ti vaši průměrní, sotva dospělí archeologové, Hafezi. On je vyvolený Med-Jai a ona pravá ochránkyně toho náramku! Tihle poskoci proti těm dvěma neměli nejmenší šanci!"

"No tak, Meelo, prosím. Uklidněte se. Dostaneme ten náramek zpátky. A copak jste se vždycky nechtěla podívat do Londýna?"

"O to nejde a vy to víte." Založila ruce na hrudi a otočila se od něj pryč. "Velmi jste mě zklamal."

"Já...omlouvám se."

Otočila se zpět tváří k němu a zašeptala "Já ten náramek dostanu zpět sama, a uvidíte Nefertirinu mrtvolu u nohou mé lásky jako bonus. A zanedlouho budu královnou světa. Jo, a na Oxford můžete zapomenout."

Kurátorův obličej propadl. To už vystoupili z auta, a rozhlíželi se kolem po příslušné instituci. "Ale Meelo--"

"Nenuťte mě vyškrtnout i Louvre."

Povzdechl si a těžce zavřel pusu.

"Dobře."

"A když si pomyslím že ještě před pár lety jste mě prosila o přimhouření oka na vašem závěrečném hodnocení," mumlal, když dorazili k okénku označenému velkým nápisem "Prodej a rezervace letenek".

"No tak, nechte toho,"řekla se smíchem než vytáhla svou peněženku a obrátila pozornost k prodavači letenek. "Potřebuji informace o skupinových cenách na cestu do Londýna a zpět, prosím. Vlastně, potřebovali bychom si pronajmout letadlo. Máme poněkud těžší náklad..."

.:KONEC:.

* * *

Napsala Katie Sullivanová

Původní text v angličtině najdete na


End file.
